


poisonous (you are)

by cloudburst



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, M/M, abstract and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: But it didn’t matter, because that kiss was everything. And so was Reyes.Was.





	poisonous (you are)

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write smth today in 20 minutes. i was reminiscing about andromeda last night, and drabbled between classes. 
> 
> hope she’s lovely

He knows he’s in love the moment the feeling hits him—catastrophic, dire, need for it to lessen and abide. The crashing in his chest pressing down on his stomach, butterflies between his ribs, told him that the feelings would not. For he had told the man: _you’re someone to me._ And oh, how he had meant it as the heavy, worn glove came to rest upon his cheek in lieu of coarse skin—Reyes’ hand, beaten down through years of use, grip steady, headstrong. He had meant it as the lips pressed to his own, dry, not enough moisture in the atmosphere to unmake it so. But it didn’t matter, because that kiss was everything. And so was Reyes. 

_Was._

For now, Scott stands in front of him, and Ryder knows he’s in love. But it doesn’t matter, because—

“You’re not the man I thought you were.”

—because he has bad taste in men. _The worst._ But no man could redeem himself from this. He had trusted; he had trusted and been let down—fallen to the earth, sank into the sulfur pits of Kadara and allowed it to swallow him. At least, that’s how he felt in that moment, Reyes’ cracked voice saying words to haunt him.

“I wanted to be.”

Scott wanted him to be as well, so much so that when Reyes says Kadara Port won’t take itself—Ryder knows that you can want so badly, but that does not ensure its outcome. He wanted Reyes’ hand on his cheek, wanted to kiss his chapped lips healed, breathe in his warm breath as their lips would part _again and again_ as they made a life in Heleus—

It was not meant to be. 

Scott Ryder knows he’s in love. It’s like poison in his blood.


End file.
